


Chest wound

by Aly_Max



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Max/pseuds/Aly_Max
Summary: Tommy had won. It was over. He had shot the final shot and won. He turned to look at his guild-His family-as the respawns switched off. By the time he saw the terror in there eyes it was too late. A sword was through his chest. And the memories were spilling out.Alternate version of a Au im working on. If theres any questions just comment and i'll answer as best as possible! Basically the guild of monsters is tired of the inhuman killing from the guild of monster hunters. Spoiler alert. The hunters didn't realize the monsters were sentient.
Relationships: None
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	Chest wound

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh if anything makes anyone uncomfortable and/or something is out of line in this story please let me know! Also if you're a youtuber involved in this story and it makes you uncomfortable shoot me a dm on Twitter(@Lovebugthoughts) and i'll take it down, change what happens, or remove the bit. That being said have a good day
> 
> (Disclaimer: Some of these characters i dont watch as much so they may be out of character. For example Finn was inserted as a replacement for A6d and A6d moved to be a character development tool after the drama. So Finn may be a bit ooc. Im also very new to writing and just getting back in the creative process as school begins again! Also im not gonna do any formatting. It'll probably just be a wall of text)
> 
> (Disclaimer part 2: Absolutely none of these characters are meant to be a villain. While hunters can be perceived that way. When they find out everything they've down they feel very bad. They were all under the impression the monsters weren't sentient. Like cows or pigs. I in no way and lending bias towards this. Allegiances are mostly decided by what produced maximum angst.)
> 
> This is from Tommy's POV
> 
> Edit- has been re formatted

It was the end of the challenges if he shot this shot and hit the man in the bucket hat he would win. It wasnt hard. He didnt feel bad. The bucket hat man had hurt him as well. And the death wouldn't be permanent. Almost didn't want to shoot him. He wanted to trick him into the lava. It would hurt more then. He didnt.

He shot. Miss. He shot again. HIT! Holy shit he hit him! His guild was free! Happy tears built in his eyes. Obscuring his vision as he turned. Perhaps that's why he missed him. The man jumping into the ring. He turned to look at his friends. His guild. His family. His smile dropped as he saw there horrified looks. And his happy tears turned to tears of pain and anguish as a he glanced down at the steel sword through his chest. Barely getting a glimpse of it before it was ripped out. He stumbled. Nearly tumbling into the lava. But he pulled himself back. Backing towards the middle and falling too his knees. Distantly he could here voices. A woman screaming. Was it Kate? Nikki? Minx? Where was Nikki? Maybe the healer could help him. Maybe it was too late.

A sword through the chest was how he would die. Huh. The chest meant so much to the guild. Wait...no. He felt the previously warm blood be replaced with something cold...memories. thick, cold, wispy smoke was pouring out his chest and taking form in memories. The first one started.

He saw the masked man, Dream. And his friend George. They were holding Finn. Phil was approaching. Holding a diamond axe. The blue gem dull in the night. He struck. And...no. Vincent had dived in between them. The axe sunk into his chest. The black blood-or was it oil?- he shook his head. The black blood poured from his chest. Dying the white design on his sweater a coal color. He stumbled and fell. He watched through bleary eyes as Finn ripped himself from the two hunters grips and ran to him. Watched as Nikki appeared from out of nowhere to try and help. Watched as Dream attacked Nikki and cut her throat.

He had always wondered why her once honey sweet voice had been reduced to its hoarse and crackly state. He watched as Nikki grabbed Finn and dragged him away. Leaving A6D's body to be burned by the hunters or thrown into a mass grave. Who knew. Watched as Finn grabbed Vincent's head band. He glanced up now. To where Finn was screaming at Scott Smajor and major giggles. She wore the headband backwards. He wondered slightly if it was on purpose. When he had asked why he covered his eyes he had stated it was because of Eret and Firebreathman. In solidarity of their lost sight. He always suspected it was because she missed Vin. 

The next memory started. And with it blood. Blood spilled from his mouth as he coughed. He was desperately holding his chest. He knew he wouldn't make it. But he wanted to see his memories one last time. It was Phil again. This time he was fighting him and Eret. It was a very old memory. He could tell because he wore his old Blood red sweater. This was how he lost it.

Phil was on the ground. Beaten. When he pulled it out. He tossed the flint and steel up at him. And it ignited his sweater. That sweater had meant so much to him. It was from Deo. He could feel Deo's eyes on him. From the hunters side. He wondered if Deo would miss him. Or if he was just another monster to him. He didnt exactly reveal who he was but surely Deo recognized the sweater? He stretched out his ash gray wings. He didnt want to die. He wanted to be able reconnect with his old friends.

Deo, Luke, Bitzel, all of them. He wanted to Joke more about Tubbo's ability to break the world, about Minx's(quite literally) Ice heart.

He didnt want to die. He didn't even have his jacket. Speaking of his jacket. The third memory was starting. He saw Minx with her ex. Schlatt. The man who had been his hero. Saw him give Minx one of his business jackets on a cold day. Watched her heart break as he left her. He watched her stare at the jacket. And nearly burn it. Until she met him. The memory skipped to him sobbing. The sweater was burning on the ground. He was in a plain, white, short sleeved, shirt. It had been cold. Then Minx moved. She tore off the sleeves of the sweater. Which had not yet burned. The memory skipped forward again. Switched to her ripping and stitching. And making his jacket. It was Schlatt's business jacket. With the red sweater sleeves sewed on.

He didnt have that jacket right now. It had been so long since he went without. He almost expected to feel cold. Like that snowy night when his sweater first burned. But it was burning hot. The heat from the lava radiating upwards. The memory continued. He saw Minx fighting Schlatt and Technoblade. Defending a young silverfish.

He watched in Dull horror as Schlatt produced a knife and stabbed it into her heart. Watched her stumble in shock. And watched the blade take advantage of her weakness and off the silverfish. They walked away leaving behind the weak cyrokenetic. Watched as through the deep gash a blob of red fell. Her heart. Watched as she pressed her hand against her chest and breathed deeply. Replacing her heart with a ice replica. The memory ended with the sound of Minx sobbing. But it continued. He glanced up to see Minx. Tears falling to her face. The horrible burn on her cheek exposed to the world. She really cared.

Another memory began. Obscuring his vision from his dear friend. This one focused on Carson and Kate. They were on a mission for the hunter guild. He could imagine how they looked right now. Horrified of the reminder of how they hunted there own kind. The memory was short. Showing how both there powers had erupted as a metallic dragons shot spikes towards Nikki's chest. Oh right. That's who they'd been hunting...another memory started right away.

It began with a tremble. A earthquake. He saw a young man with deep black hair and purple eyes running through a house. Firebreathman. It was weird seeing him with eyes instead of hollow eye sockets. His eyes were pretty. He watched the house collapse around his old friend. He gasped as a beam fell. Pinning fire by his chest. A dark pain erupted from the gasp so he didn't see as Firebreathman's hands erupted in flame. Burning away the beam. Didn't see as his friends and family ran him out of town. Didnt see him make a friend like him. He looked back up and saw fire staring in horror at a brunette. Wilbur had a Iron sword through Fire's friends chest. He held a torch. He attacked fire and they danced in a battle. Until Wilbur swung the torch and hit fire's eyes. The flames wouldn't go. He watched in horror and Fire's eyes melted away. Then Minx was in front of him and the memory ended.

It took a while for the next memory to start. Perhaps even his memories were shocked by the sight of someone being tossed into the lava. The person was saved. And the next one started. The last one. It began with Sapnap looking around the corner. In the dark basement of the old cabin he had shared with his brothers. Eret and Derik. He winced as he realized what he was about to watch. Remembering how Sapnap had stared at George with cold fury when they went head to head in the arena he was now dying in. He looked back up. And came face to face with something he had never wanted to see.

Eret and Derik where kneeling tied up. Battered and bruised in front of George. George held a gun and an axe. It happened so fast. George shot Derik through the chest. Revealing the neon green blood running under His skin. And he swung at Eret. Who threw himself back. He swung again. And again. And one final time. He hit his eyes and Eret screamed. Someone ran past Sapnap and he watched as Fundy drove George away. The memory ended. And another one...didnt begin.

It was over. The memories. His life. Perhaps it ended so his friends had a chance to say goodbye. A second later he was kneeling on cold stone. Eret was holding him. Tubbo was crying. The glitch usually around him was gone. Only present in the tears pouring from his face. Minx, Kate, and Nikki were holding eachother. He hoped Nikki didn't blaim herself.

He slipped a envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the person in front of him. Finn. For the first time in ages he could see his eyes. They were beautiful. The envelope contained a paper. It addressed everything. His whole story. His will. He knew Finn would listen.

The pain in his chest was horrible. The chest meant to much. His was burned. A6D was killed by it. Minx lost her heart to it. Carson, Kate and Firebreathman gained their powers from it. Fire lost a friend to it. Eret and Sapnap lost a brother to it. And he would lose his life to it. He smiled one last time at his family before his vision went dark.He hoped they buried his jacket with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. Uhm yeah. Feel free to ask questions. Uh tell me if i did something wrong. And yeah.


End file.
